Tough Love:Sonadow n Sonourge:
by bms408
Summary: For nineteen year old Sonic, life is good. He has his own place that he rents a room out to an old "friend"; he makes money from running, and just enjoys life, but that all changes after a tragic night. Now Sonic is experiencing new feelings toward people he never thought he would. Will Sonic ever be the same again? Will he fall for the right person, or will it all just fall apart?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I woke up to the sound of my front door opening. I looked at the clock beside my bed to see it was about six in the morning. Shadow had, yet again, spent the night out. It shouldn't surprise me. I told him the day he moved in he wasn't allowed to bring girls home. He most likely goes out, sleeps with some girl, and sneaks back in early in the morning. Though, I could be wrong. He never tells me about his social or sexual life, not that I want to know. I don't believe he has one really.

Usually, Shadow would go straight to his room, but I didn't hear his door open. I got out of bed and walked downstairs. I walked into the living room and saw Shadow on the couch, hugging his side. He looked as if he was in a lot of pain.

"Shadow, are you okay?" I asked.

"Sonic?!" he gasped, as if he was surprised to see me in my own house. "Yeah, I'm fine." He said, trying to stand up. He instantly fell back down.

"Shadow, come here!" I said walking toward him. "Take off your shirt"

"What?! No way!" he replied as he tried to get up again, only resulting in another fall.

I took the opportunity and grabbed his shirt, trying to pull it off. Shadow struggled and tried pushing me away. "Stop it Faker!" he demanded

I didn't listen and finally got his shirt off to reveal a huge cut on his side. Shadow quit struggling.

"Shadow, what happened?" I asked

"Why would I tell you?!" he snapped. He stood up and painfully stormed off to the kitchen. I chased after him.

"Can't you just leave me alone?! I can handle it!" he snapped at me, again hugging his side. I could see the blood seeping through his glove. I walked up to the sink, dampened a paper towel, and walked over to Shadow. Without saying anything, I moved Shadow's hand and began patting his wound with the paper towel. I felt Shadow twitch every time the cool towel hit his bleeding cut.

"Sonic~. You don't have to do this." He said in a much calmer tone.

"Of course I do. I'm the good guy. It's what I do. I can't let someone suffer like this."

Shadow let out a sigh as I continued cleaning the wound. Even my eyes were fixed on Shadow's side; I knew he was looking at me. He was most likely just as uncomfortable as I was. I was there, touching his shirtless body, while in my boxers. It took all I had not to blush. I looked up to see I was right. Shadow was looking down at me, but quickly turned his head. I took his hand and placed it on the damp paper towel. "Hold this here while I get the bandages." I told him. I walked out of the kitchen and toward the stairs. "Put some pants on while you're at it" Shadow yelled from the kitchen.

I walked upstairs and into my bedroom. I couldn't help but think about how calm Shadow got after I started touching him.' _Sonic~ you don't have to do this.''Sonic~'_

But why? Why did he say my name? And like **that**. He never uses my name to begin with. Now he's saying it like that.

I grabbed the bandages, put on pants, and went back to the kitchen. At least Shadow listened to me and kept the damp towel on his cut. I took the paper towel off his wound and got a better look at the cut. It wasn't as big as I thought, but it was deeper. It was still lightly bleeding. I began wrapping the bandages around Shadow's waist. His body twitched every now and then, but he was silent.

"So, what exactly happened?" I asked, my eyes fixed on my hands.

"I fell." Shadow mumbled.

I sighed, knowing he didn't get his wound from falling. I didn't feel like fighting with him though. I just continued wrapping up his cut. It was silent. So silent, I could hear Shadow's slow, steady heartbeat. I, once again, felt his eyes fixed on me.

"Out of a tree." Shadow sighed.

"Huh?" I questioned, dumbfounded.

"I know what you're thinking. I fell out of a tree."

"We'', what were you doing in a tree?"

"Sleeping."

"You know, you have a perfectly good room here. You know, the one you pay for." I said finishing with the bandages. "There."

"Why?" Shadow said looking straight at me as I rose.

"Why what?" I asked.

"Why did you help me, even when I told you I didn't need your help?"

"I told you. I'm the good guy. That's what I do."

"I'll never understand you 'good guy' types."

"You know, a simple 'Thank you' was all you needed to say. I didn't have to help you."

"I didn't want your help in the first place!"

"Well sorry for being helpful! Sorry for trying to make you feel cared for by someone for once!" I snapped involuntarily. Shadow's eyes grew wide. "Shadow. I didn't mean that." I softly said.

Shadow started walking toward me, making me back up into the wall behind me. I was stuck. Shadow's face was about an inch from mine. I turned my head, but Shadow grabbed my face so I was facing him. I gulped and said goodbye to life. I closed my eyes and prepared for a punch in the mouth, but instead felt something much softer planted on my lips. My eyes shot open to see Shadow's lips connected with mine. I was blushing uncontrollably now. Shadow pulled away and walked out of the kitchen. I snapped out of the shock and followed after Shadow. "Shadow wait!" I called. He said nothing. He just continued walking toward his bedroom. "Shadow, please wait!" I continued calling. He still said nothing. I ran in front of his bedroom door as he reached for the doorknob.

"Get out of the way Faker!" he demanded.

"No, Shadow." I firmly replied. "Why are you running?"

"Why are you chasing me?!"

"You need to stop running from your feelings Shadow!"

"You don't get it do you?! That kiss meant nothing!"

"Then why did you do it?!"

"You think I know?! Even if I did, I wouldn't tell you!"

"It had to have meant something Shadow!"

"No it didn't! I don't have feelings for you! I never have and I never will! Why would I like someone like you?!"

Without saying another word, Shadow stormed off. I heard him slam the front door as he left. My chest began to hurt. I couldn't help but cry as I ran to my bedroom. It felt as if my heart had been shattered like the glass of elegant china hitting the floor. I don't understand why I felt this way. I never had feelings for Shadow, but then again, I never thought a heart of gold would be this easy to shatter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

My clock read 2:37 am when I heard the front door open again. Shadow had finally come back. It surprised me that he did. I remained lying in bed though. I didn't want to talk to him right now. In fact, I didn't want anyone at all. All I wanted to do was sleep, forever, but I couldn't. Shadow's words echoed in the back of my mind. I had to fight back tears.

It surprised me when I heard a knock on my door. I stayed silent and motionless. My door opened slowly, as if not to wake me. I closed my eyes and acted like I was sleeping. "I'm sorry, Sonic." I was surprised to hear Shadow's voice say. He knew I was awake. I stayed silent though. Shadow sighed and slowly closed my door. I looked up and he was gone. I was surprised to hear an apology from him, but an apology wouldn't help me. He hurt me in a way I've never been hurt before. Maybe I'll accept his apology later, but right now, I can't. Not after his hurtful words yesterday.

It was silent. I hadn't heard Shadow's door, nor the front door. Shadow wasn't hiding anymore. I sat up in bed and thought about leaving my room. I decided against it. I went to curl back up in bed when I heard a crash downstairs. I quickly got out of bed and went to leave my room when I heard Shadow scream. I threw my door open and ran downstairs to see Shadow unconscious and two males standing over him. "Oh look. There's another one." One of the two males said. The other male started to walk towards me. I backed up and fell up the staircase. I went to get back up, but I got held down by the male's foot. I was scared. There was nothing I could do. Every time I would try to move, he would force his foot down harder.

"So what are we gonna do with them?" the one by Shadow asked.

"Just tie him up and put the needle in. This one looks fun to play with." The one over me said. "Hand me the shit."

The other male through the one over top of me a bottle and cloth. The male grabbed my head and stuffed the cloth in my face. I started to thrash and kick. "Stop struggling! It'll make it a lot easier on both of us." He said. My mind began to go blank. My vision got really blurry and I could barely understand anything around me. The last thing I could was moan before it all went black.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Warning:**__ This chapter will contain a very shitty rape scene. I'm sorry. I'm no good at writing this kind of stuff. You have been warned._

**Chapter 3**

I opened my eyes heavily. I was lightheaded and my vision was blurry. I couldn't see where I was, but I could hear faint voices. The air had the stench of cigarettes and too much cologne lingering. I felt something rough on my wrists. When my vision returned, I saw I was in my bedroom with my wrists tied to my bed with rope. I was lying on my stomach. As my mind began to clear, I remembered what had happened. I had been attacked, so had Shadow. Wait! "Shadow!" I gasped. The male that had attacked me must have heard me because he soon entered my room. "Ah, you're awake." He said. He started to walk toward the bed. I was scared and defenseless. I thought he was going to find some torturous way to kill me. As he got closer to my bed, he began to strip down. When he reached me, he began to strip me. My cheeks flushed as I began panicking.

"W-What are y-you d-doing?!" I frantically questioned.

"Just calm down and all will be answered." He answered. He began running his hands down my now naked body. I started shivering as he moved his hands up and down my body, naked himself. Now I was really scared. I didn't know what to do. I've never been touched like this by anyone. "You have a beautiful body. It's a shame that I'll have to soil it." He said as he began sucking my neck.

Soil? What did he mean by that? I went to say something but I instantly felt a pounding pain in my rear. I started to scream, only making the pain come harder and faster. Tears started flooding my face and burning my eyes. "Please stop this!" I sobbed. He didn't stop. Instead he went even faster. Stabbing pains ran up my spine. All I wanted was for it to end. "Please stop!" I started pleading. He obviously wasn't going to stop unless forced. I began screaming for help. "Help me please!" Then it hit me. "Shadow!" I began calling. "Shadow! Please help me!"

My cries were useless. I couldn't get help now. I endured the rest of the torturous rape. I had screamed so much, I had lost my voice. I collapsed on my bed completely numb. I had been soiled. Tears ran down my face as he left without saying a word. I was alone and all I wanted was someone to hold me. Someone to tell me it was okay, even though it's not. All I wanted was Shadow. "Shadow~" I called so weakly it was barely audible. I was too weak and worn out to go on anymore. I felt like dying. I just lie there sobbing.

"Sonic!" I heard faintly somewhere outside my bedroom somewhere. My bedroom door flew open as Shadow came rushing in. He untied my hands and picked me up, holding my body close to his. My arms wrapped around his neck tightly so that he couldn't let me go. "It's okay Sonic." He softly said. "I'm here, and I won't let anyone hurt you ever again. I promise." I still couldn't speak, but I let out the occasional sob or squeak. Shadow held me, stroking my quills, telling me everything is okay now. My body was shaking and my stomach felt sick. I buried my face in his soft, snow white chest fur. I could hear his rapid heartbeat. It much faster than it was yesterday, when I was working with his wound. "I-I forgive you Shadow~" I said in a voice so quiet, it was barely a whisper. "I knew you would." He said softly. I unwrapped my arms from Shadow's neck and saw I had rope burns on my wrists. Shadow must have noticed the burns too because he picked up my hands. I looked up and saw him studying the burns.

"I-it hurts Shadow." I said

"I know. Rope burns hurt for a while."

"No, not just that."

"Oh. Then what else hurts?"

"Everything."

"What hurts the most?"

I didn't say anything. I looked down and put my hand over my heart. "I see." Shadow said. Shadow picked up my chin and locked his lips with mine. His lips felt warm and soft, compared to my cold and trembling ones. His arms caressed around my body, holding me close. The only difference was he was holding me more passionately other than protectively. I put hands on his shoulders. I had forgotten about everything. All I could focus on was the tan lips connected with mine, absorbing all my fear. If it wasn't for the fact that we needed oxygen, we may have been connected forever. I pulled back and curled up on Shadow's lap. I was tired and in pain. My eyelids were heavy and I found it hard to keep them open. Shadow was stroking behind my ear, making it even harder to stay awake. I couldn't resist it any longer. Before I knew it, I was sleeping like a small child in Shadow's arms.


End file.
